Guerra Krabel
by Nova-Shizura
Summary: Años despues de los sucesos de M Zx y M Zx Advent un nuevo equipo surge para acabar con sus nuevos enemigos pero ¿Podra el amor y la guerra ganar?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Una nueva aventura, el legado sigue vivo.

Ha sido un largo tiempo, desde el año 20XX en el que un valeroso robot salvo al mundo de la catástrofe, su legado continuo el el año 21XX, donde la nueva producción en masa de Reploids nuevos contenía chips de copia que permitían convertirse en Mavericks cuando quisieran. El legado de la guerra continuo, dando paso a nuevas tecnologías como lo que son los Biometales, hasta que esos Biometales sin pensarlo desaparecieron, nadie tenia una idea de donde estarían, hasta hoy.

En el año 35XX, los humanos y Reploids conviven como nunca antes, armonía y paz es todo lo que se vive. Para proteger el cambio de un humano o un Reploids a Mavericks se creo la Policía C.R.O.M.E especial. El orden no se vio nunca mas alterado, o eso creían.

Muchas otras compañías con poder trataban de Recrear los viejos Mavericks usando nuevos artilugios de combate experimentando con Humanos. Estos les implantaban una especie de Chip de Combate con información del Maverick, adaptándose al cuerpo y generando una armadura al doble de fuerte de los diseños originales, desgraciadamente no tuvieron éxito.

La historia comienza con uno de los mas antiguos miembros de los "Tres Sabios" Mikhal. Después de la traición por la búsqueda del poder del Modelo W, el surgimiento del Modelo Final "Ourbouros" y la traición de Thomas, temía por la seguridad del futuro pero no tenia una idea de como defenderlo. Por años en su laboratorio trabajo con los prototipos de combate que llamaba "Network Trans", el cual contenía el ADN de antiguos guerreros salvadores de diferentes épocas. A diferencia de las otras compañías, el programaba una especie de Nanochip en el cerebro que trabaja con las emociones y sentimientos, al obtener resultados comenzó en implantarle este chip a 3 jóvenes para proteger su futuro.

Mikhal encontro a 3 candidatos dispuestos a hacerse este transplante, tardo en hacer las operaciones con éxito, pero al final lo logro, cuando termino desgraciadamente llegaron para matarlo, sin poder despertar a sus creaciones.

Un resplandor aparecio, liberando a estos 3 sujetos, colocandolos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Cada uno desperto diferente, sin embargo en las capsulas habia una 4a persona, quien solamente fue liberada y dejada en el laboratorio.

-E..en donde...estoy?.-dijo con una voz nerviosa, sin nada mas que ver a su alrededor, empezando a buscar en su tubo su nombre, alguna respuesta, sin lograr encontrar nada.

-"Davis", "Xavier", "Angeroid" y "S..." e-el resto esta incompleto pero si de aquí es de donde estaba yo, ¿q-quienes son los demas?

No tenia idea de donde estaba, de repente encontro una antigua grabadora, reprodujo el holograma en modo absoluto, este recreo los experimentos de Mikhal, se vio y vio a todos como estaba implantando el chip, despues empezo a oirse una voz:

-Chicos, tal vez vean esto...cuando yo muera, pero quiero que sepan que ustedes son la salvacion final del mundo, muchas otras compañias...continuan trabajando en lo que no pudieron hacer, las guerras que aun se arrastran de …... años pasados, aun continúan a traves del tiempo, pero ustedes son la arma definitiva.-se interrumpe el vídeo.

-E-el, e-e-es acaso...argh!.-tomándose la cabeza.- De-de-debo irme.

Se va del laboratorio, sin mirar hacia delante choca con una chica haciendo que caigan ambos, sobandose la cabeza dice:

-Fíjate donde caminas.-con una voz algo intimidante.- Todos tenemos prisa cuando harán un anuncio especial.

Con mirada perdida, se levantaron y al verse se perdieron en las miradas, como si se conocieran de antes.

-E-espera, mencionaste un anuncio especial? Donde?

-V-voy a ella, quieres venir?

-Con gusto.

Ambos se fueron llegando a la explanada Arcadia, al llegar ahí la gente se ponía loca a mas no poder por el anuncio, mientras observa letreros como: "Hoy anuncio del General" "Conoce las nuevas del Comandante Arkhadeus"

-Wow, este Comandante es muy famoso no?

-Que acaso no lo conoces? Es el mejor Comandante, fue quien salvo al mundo una vez del impacto de Ourbouros.

Su cara era demasiado perdida como para que supiera de que hablaba, salio el comandante y empezo a decir las nuevas.

-Ciudadanos, el dia de hoy quiero decirles que nuestros arduos trabajos de investigaciones llegaron a conclusiones nuevas. Hoy les mostraremos el futuro de todas nuestras investigaciones.

Mientras el Comandante Arkhaedus explicaba el funcionamiento de los prototipos de combate, el percibía a lo lejos como unos Soldados llegaban volando, sin embargo podía ver que no eran para mostrar con ejemplos, si no para atacar, al darse cuenta de todo le dijo:

-Escucha, debemos irnos, vienen unos sujetos armados por toda la gente. 

-No, e-en verdad?

Cuando iban a correr, los Soldados ya habian llegado tomando como rehenes a la gente de la explanada Arcadia, asustada la gente, la desaparcirion del Comandante y los proyectos de Mikhal, no dejaban pensar bien. Estos soldados hablaron:

-Gente de todo el mundo, en nombre de nuestro Comandante Dentrix y la Armada Lard, somos sus conquistadores. -mientras decian eso, ellos empezaban a accionar unos botones que los transformaron en algo mas grande.

-Obedeceran a todo lo que diga el Comandante y sus Cadres, si no seran los siguientes en la linea de implantes de nuestros chips.

Todos confundidos se rendian, a excepcion de una persona, quien de entre toda la gente salio, con una mirada retadora y furiosa, con una voz desafiante:

-No se cual sea su plan, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras los tratan como antes.-gritandoles, los soldados se preparaban para disparar, sus ojos de el cambiaron.

Un resplandor enorme cubrio toda la explanada, nadie vio lo que paso, mientras que del resplandor cayo aquel sujeto herido, ella lo sujeto y se fueron de la explanada junto con la demas gente.

Al llegar a su casa, desperto confundido por lo que sucedió al ver su casa ella se acerco y le dijo:

-No te muevas.

-Porque? Q-que sucedió?

-Te pusiste delante los solados, callo un resplandor enorme, no vimos que paso pero tu caíste desmayado.- con un tono de preocupación.

El miro sus manos, preguntandose que habia pasado, al tratar de levantarse ella se lanzo a el

abrazandolo y diciendole al oido

-Hayas sido tu o no, gracias, pude regresar contigo.

-D-de nada.

Al caer la noche las ambulancias se escuchaban, las noticias no podían transmitir completamente. Solo se veía el simbolo de la Armada. Mientras ella dormia, el se levanto, vio un poco las fotos que tenia colgados en la pared de ella y sus padres, pero unicamente en una foto, el resto es ella sola.

'Al entrar a su cuarto, observo como dormia, el pensaba que dormia como un angel, por las marcas de que no dormia dedujo que debio ser su primera vez dormido en paz. El se fue a la sala y miro la luna, roja como nunca, hablandole de ella.

-Si no fuera por esa chica, seguiria en aqul mar de sangre, sin saber quien soy. "S..." que querra decir con eso?.

Mientras ella desperto por la caida de una bomba, se levanto, al ver la sombra de el solo se quedo escuchando como acosadora.

-Ella, no se porque, pero le debo la vida. Ella se nota que es una chica buena, pero le ha de faltar algo, por eso me quedare aquí para protegerla'.

Al oir eso, sonrio, se volvio a dormir y en una voz baja dijo.

-No se quien sera, pero estoy segura de que le ayudare lo mas posible,-callendo de sueño, con una sonrisa hacia el.

Paso la 1a noche, de oscuridad, ella se levanto temprano para hacer un desayuno, el con el simple olor desperto al verla a ella sonrio y se sento a comer. Ella cantaba una cancion que a el le gusto su voz:

-Tiene una voz hermosa.-penso

Al sentarse ambos a comer, disfrutaban de un sazon bueno, pero sin embargo ella no podia ocultar el miedo que tenia de que la Armada Fuera por ellos y les hiciera algo peor.

-No te preocupes.-con un bocado de comida y hablando.- Si te hacen algo se las veran conmigo.

-Oye, primero pasate el bocado, mal educado ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales? No me contestes si tienes bocados.

Omitio la respuesta, se trago ese bocado y le dijo

-No, acabo de salir de donde chocamos.

-Entiendo, por cierto, como te llamas

-S

-¿S?

-El resto de mi nombre no lo se, en el laboratorio tenia esa placa pero no se veia el resto.

-Y si vamos a ver que podemos averiguar?

-Claro

Al terminar de comer, se cambiaron y fueron sigilosamente al laboratorio, sin decirse una sola palabra pero con miradas decian mas que palabras, llegaron, Al entrar cerraron con seguro para no tener molestias. Al ver todo el laboratorio el generador de emergencia se activo, y una voz comenzo a hablar, haciendo que del miedo, se abrazara a el.


	2. Chapter 2 ENTRALINK ON!

Capítulo 2: Pasado, Presente y Futuro en uno, Entralink ON!

Abrazado a el por el accionamiento de un viejo reproductor de videos por causa de un raton que traía un cable, empezó a correr un viejo video, en el se veía una figura un poco familiar tal vez para ellos.

-Este es el proyecto denominado "Cyber", este proyecto hara la recreación de los antiguos salvadores del año 21XX, el diseño de esto es implantar información en la neurona cerebral de un humano común y corriente a base de nanochips de alta frecuencia que permite descargar la información de antiguos Cazadores de Mavericks en una Armadura mas fuerte ante ellos.

Se quedaron asombrados cuando vieron el video, al escuchar esa voz se toco la frente y sintió aun una pequeña cicatriz de esa incisión, por desgracia al tratar de recordar, los recuerdos eran suprimidos y bloqueados.

-Oye, acaso no eres tu uno de esos prototipos?.-preguntandole con mirada segura.

-Eso creo, explicaría porque están rotas las capsulas y mi nombre es "S".-con un tono preocupado.

La voz siguió explicando:

-Estos nanochips tienen un sistema de defensa fuerte, evitan los virus que llegamos a encontrar en la luna.-con un tono mas serio.-Estos datos de chips antiguamente eran para copiar ADN, soportado para trabajo en la luna, sin embargo encontramos un virus de nombre "Sigma", creemos que alguien hizo cambios en esa programación para crearle un ideal a esos reploids y ser rebeldes, sin embargo logramos eliminar ese problema y recrear los mismos datos de soporte añadiendo ADN e información de los antiguos guerreros de la historia mejorando las armaduras y creando mas información, sin embargo, el sistema de navegación y ayuda no esta aun decifrado, creemos que esto no lo puede soportar esa información para lo cual decidimos destruirla.

La transmisión empezó a cortarse, después de la interferencia empezó a mostrarse de nuevo, con el único cambio que las capsulas contenía no 4 como S recuerda.

-Los implantes en estos 3 sujetos fue exitosa, cada uno contiene información de los antiguos guerreros: "Megaman y X, Protoman, Zero y Bass y Axl", corregimos la información de Zero cuando se encontró información del virus "Sigma" reemplazándola con la información de los restos del Biometal Z, creemos que este Biometal fue el ultimo invento de la era Neo Arcadia. Espero que estos prototipos salven el mundo un dia, se acerca una guerra peligrosa.

La transmisión finalizo con un escrito "_Mi ultima voluntad es que los humanos y reploids vivan en paz y armonía"_

_ -Dr Thomas Ligth._

Al ver esas palabras, se voltearon a ver cambiaron miradas y fueron a ver las capsulas.

-No entiendo, el predijo una guerra desde antes? ¿Qué es eso de Biometal? Ademas, ¿En que momento eran 3 capsulas y no 4 como ahora?-diciendo mientras cae de rodillas y golpea el suelo.-Es confuso todo, será que yo sere alguien formado del mal?

Ella solo miro como empezaba a golpear, llego un momento donde broto sangre, fue a su ayuda pero vio como se regeneraba las heridas. Entonces ella empezó a comprender todo, sin embargo solo se quedo mirando su alrededor.

Afuera se escuchaban gritos, armas disparándose, a montones se oían como la Armada tomaba el control de la ciudad. Sin poder hacer nada, se escucho como entro un soldado armado.

-Humanos? No deben estar aquí, son perímetros que invaden deben ser destruidos.-con un habla mas extraño, grito unas palabras.- LINK ON!.

Al gritar eso un aura negra y morada rodeo su cuerpo, mientras que la información que empezó a descargarse cubrió al soldado y lo convirtió en un maverick hibrido, entre un Golem con forma de Araña.

-wow, estos sujetos tienen esa información descrita. Hoy parece que las cosas no dejan de soprender, que mas falta, que un meteorito caiga y lo mate inesperadamente?.-con tono burlon pero serio y sorprendido.

-Que cosa eres?

-Soy Prankder, comandante de las fuerzas terrestres de la Armada, ustedes han violado territorio asi que debo destruirlos.

-espera… Fuerzas terrestres?

Sin poder recordar ese nombre, Prankder alzo un brazo y mediante una telaraña logro pegar a ella en la pared, mientras que el rápidamente respondio al ataque con un golpe, que desgraciadamente fue desviado.

-Ah tu muy bien, reaccionas pero no me empujas y estoy atrapada en esta cosa.

-Oye te quedaste pensando no es mi culpa.

-cuando me libere, si esa cosa no te ha asesinado yo lo hare

Dichas esas palabras, se para enfrente de ella, dándole la espalda y diciéndole:

-Te hare un trato, si salimos vivos de esta, al llegar a casa cocinare para ti y me diras tu nombre, si no salgo vivo, puedes usar mi cuerpo para experimentar con el.

Se sorprendio, pero al ver la mirada sabia que decía la verdad, por lo cual solamente observo como la frente de "S" brillaba un color azul metalico.

-Acaso este niño…no, imposible….-decia Prankder en su mente, sin embargo solo noto el cambio de color en sus ojos.

-Prankder….tal vez el rostro te delato.-con mirada abajo, simplemente con el resplandor de su ojo y su frente.- pero si te metes con el alfa, el omega te eliminara

Prankder y ella se quedaron un poco confundidos, "S" solo puso sus manos juntas como si formara una cruz y grito:

-ENTRALINK ON!

Al igual que Prankder, "S" fue cubierto por un resplandor blanco brillante y rodeado de la información que empezó a emerger de sus manos, rodeando su cuerpo y empezando a generar una armadura en todo su cuerpo, un casco en su cabeza y el resplandor de su frente cubierto por un cristal de color azul metálico. Al disiparse el resplandor "S" tenia una armadura roja y azul brillante, como si fuera nueva, un poco oscura pero fuerte, la información le dio una arma, la única hoz de doble filo. Mientras la información final del arma se genero Prankder pensó:

-Este chico…esta armadura…será acaso…con lo que trabajaba en secreto…..-su pensamiento fue interrumpido al ver un destello rojiazul moverse y atacarlo velozmente, haciendo un pequeño rasguño a su brazo.

Ella se quedo sorprendida viendo como "S" con velocidad impresionante atacaba a Pranked, mientras que se quedo pensando.

-No puedo creerlo, ambos tienen la misma información y transformación, pero a diferencia de Pranked, el libero una armadura que cambio su velocidad, al parecer su actitud también, no pareciera el, pero…-se pone un poco roja, y en su pupila, se refleja la imagen que tenia de "S" dándole la espalda a ella, pero sonriéndole.- el….El….-su pensamiento es interrumpido cuando azota a "S"

-Niñato patético, aun con esa velocidad no puedes ganarme.-alistando la punta de sus dedos, lanza unas telarañas diferentes en la que atrapo a ella haciendo que quemaran una parte de la armadura de "S".

Al ver esto, giro su hoz rápidamente creando un remolino haciendo que las llamas alcanzaran a Pranked, mientras se empezaba a quemar, "S" aprovecho la oportunidad para saltar muy alto, acomodo las navajas de la hoz separándolas y desde arriba, partiéndolo por la mitad mientras se empezaba a ver sangre caer en su rostro. Ella se quedo perpleja al ver como los restos calleron, su rostro ensangretado y la mirada del diferente

-Link offline.-mientras el se acercaba a ella, la armadura y el arma desaparecieron como información, entrando a su frente y al llegar con ella, que aun permanecia pegada ala pared, Pranked exploto, mientras el solo se acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella, tomo su mejilla, la libero y salio con ella en sus brazos, mientras la noche caía lentamente, y la paz reino por unas horas, llegaron a casa de ella.

'Al abrir la puerta, encerrarse con llave y recostarla en el sillón se fue a la cocina, ahí lavo su cara y empezó a cocinarle, ella miro al techo, con su mano en la frente se preguntaba:

-¿Este chico…será que el…tenga esa personalidad…sera que el me defienda y se arriesgue por mi? ¿El me defenderá de todo?¿Si le pido que se quede a mi lado….el lo haría? No quiero que piense que soy débil, quiero hacerme fuerte por el..-decia con una voz preocupada, mientras el cocinaba, pero preguntaba otras cosas.

-Tenia razón ella, por mi culpa se quedo atrapada, no la protegi como debía y la he de hacer sentir inservible, cuando en realidad fui yo, solo dejando que otro lo defendiera, no era yo, ni siquiera creo que haya sido yo, pero aun si no lo fuera…quiero estar junto a ella, prueba de eso, mi apuesta que cumplo con ella, porque…..-su pensamiento se interrumpio al ver que el agua hervía, asi que le apago, termino la cena acomodándola en la mesa.- Esta lista la comida.-le dijo con una voz inocente.

Se sento en la mesa, "s" le hizo compañía, al probar la comida de él, sonrió y le dijo:  
-Cocinas bien, acaso es tu programación o esa información que tienes una parte es de cocina?

Solo se sonrojo y no dijo nada mas que en un tono nervioso

-P-por cierto, c-cual es tu nombre?

-Airisu Hiyama.

Nota: Corregi ciertos errores del Mikahl, en realidad es Mikahil, hay otros que pronto serán aclarados con el paso de los capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3 El duo KX

Capítulo 3: Defensa a larga distancia, Entra Xavier.

'Al escuchar su nombre "S" se sonrojo, en su mente pensaba:

-Vaya, en realidad su nombre es más bonito de lo que pensé.

El pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un enorme bostezo

-Termine~.-con un tono cantado.- Si que sabes cocinar pero la próxima la hare yo ok?

-S-si

Ella se fue a dormir, se acostó pero su insomnio era enorme, no podía dormir pero en medio de su insomnio recordó que tomo un chip que encontró en la capsula de "S", Davis, Xavier y Angeroid, asi que con su computadora empezó a investigar que eran esos chips, que contenían. Por el otro lado, el insomnio de "S" se torno peor, solo miraba su mano mientras pensaba.

-Soy el resultado de los experimentos de ese sujeto, pero lo peor no se ni que soy o a que pertenesco, pero de algo estoy muy seguro, Protegere a Airisu, cueste lo que te cueste….incluso si la vida….me cuesta.-cerrando su mano, mientras se escuchaban los teclados de Airisu en la computadora.

-No quiero serle un estorbo, no quiero ser inútil para "S", descubriré que son y me volveré como el, voy a protegerlo.-su pensamiento cambia cuando logro decifrar los chips.- Lo logre, ahora sabre que son'.

Paso la noche, ninguno de los 2 durmio, "S" veía las noticias y todo el mundo fue gobernado por la Armada Lard y el Comandante Dentrix, pero ni idea de la pista del comandante Arkhadeus. Los cadres de Dentrix observaban que todo estuviera en orden, el miedo de la gente de salir era mayor, pero no encontraron una respuesta de la explosión y la desaparición del General Prankder, ni sus restos.

Mientras que Airisu observo junto con el las noticias le dijo:

-Debemos de hacer algo, si sigue asi pronto…..-su rostro cambio a miedo, no hablaba por lo paralizada que estaba.

-calma.-la abrazo, haciendo que se sintiera segura.-Pronto, la Armada Lard sabra quienes somos.

-Por cierto mira lo que encontré, olvide que encontré unos chips en sus tubos, con información que anoche decifre.-llevandolo a su cuarto, le enseña los resultados en su computador.- Mira, aquí esta, veras cada chip lleva información de combate diferente.

Empezaba a explicarle lentamente, mientras que el agregaba información de combate, le pidió un favor Airisu.

-Podrias, ponerme uno de esos chips como lo hicieron contigo?

-Estas loca!? No lo hare, es peligroso además n-no quisiera….-agacho la mirada, ella le sonrio con mucha seguridad, haciendo que le implantara el chip.

Al estar preparados para el implante, antes de que durmiera Airisu por la anestesia, le sujeto la mano de "S" le sonrio y le dijo.

-Estare bien lo prometo

"S" empezó a producir el transplante, el chip que ella le dio al conectarse a su cerebro produjo un camino por todo el lóbulo frontal de información, al terminar, Airisu volvió en si, pero había cambiado en algo.

-Airisu, estas bien?

-mejor que nunca, gracias.- lo abrazo y se levanto.- Debemos irnos, encontré una señal como la Pranked y lo mejor, es que hay otra señal igual a la de nosotros.

-Crees que sea alguno de los sujetos de las otras capsulas?

-Tal vez, pero no debemos de concluir mas, hay que ir a ver, es en la parte sureste de la ciudad, un lugar llamado Ruinas Ragnarok.

"S" se sorprendio al ver todo eso, pareciera que Airisu se convirtió en una maquina de posiciónamiento o una navegador, pero sin darle importancia, se fueron.

Caminaban bajo una lluvia enorme, entraron en las Ruinas Ragnarok y observando como pudieron formarse antes de ello, mientras Airisu observaba toda la superficie y estructura del edificio, al empezar a subir por las ruinas una puerta se callo por lo destruida que estaba, curioseando, encontraron capsulas muy viejas.

-Mira, estas capsulas contenían alguien, son modelos viejos pero pueden ayudar en algo, al parecer los dueños eran "Jen.., Silver…, Dr. Psy…," no entiendo.

-Debieron ser de reploids de trabajo, se ven viejos pero aun deben servir

-Tal vez, otro dia vendremos a ver.

-Tal vez, debemos subir.

Al llegar al piso 4, se escuchaban disparos como de un cañon, preocupados por lo que sucediera rápidamente "S" y Airisu entraron y vieron a un chico, similar a "S" pero con una especie de cañon.

-Necesitas una mano?

-No, lo tengo controla…..

El sujeto esquivo un disparo mientras "S" trataba de generar su hoz, pero rápidamente, una lanza ataco.

-Je, tengo buena puntería.-sonriente y con un ojo tapado.

-Desde cuando Airisu genera armas mas rápido que yo?

-Señoritas, las molesto? Esa cosa tiene a mi compañera

-Ah, perdona, por cierto quien eres? De la Armada Lard?

-Asi es, comandante de las fuerzas de expedición General Sandle. El mejor. Y esta chica será el botin para el Comandante.

-Sueltala!.-con un aura asesina, disparando hacia Sandle, pero al defenderse, con la otra mano trata de atrapar a Airisu.

-No pienses que me dejare secuestrar fácilmente.-la lanza que uso volvió a su mano, usándola de apoyo para saltar, llega a su mano cortándola.

Una parte de la mano de Sandle cayo, Airisu la piso como cucharacha, y "S" y el otro sujeto se sorprendieron con una cara asustada, mientras que el sujeto le pregunto a "S":

-Si ella es tu novia, ya veo quien lleva la armadura en la casa.

Airisu le grito a la chica que Sandle tenia en su brazo, pero el saco una especie de botella.

-Resiste, te salvaremos, aguanta ahí

-Pues en donde mas.-con un tono algo enojado pero asustado.

Sandle encerro a la chica, mientras que obsevaban como era encerrada les dijo.

-Ayudenme, ella…ella…

-Lo haremos calma.-dice "S" mientras sus ojos vuelven a cambiar.-Oye, sujeto de la tierra feo, no sabes con quien te metiste, ahora te dare 3 para devolvernos a la chica o las pagaras.

-Ella pagara por desobedecer las ordenes de Nuestro comandante.

-Bien, si asi lo pides.-las manos de "S" se alzaron con la hoz enfrente de el, mientras que Airisu puso su lanza en su espalda y su mano enfrente de su pecho, ambos gritaron.

-ENTRALINK, ON!

El otro sujeto bajo su cañon a la altura de su cintrua, sujetándolo con su mano grito.

-LINK ON!

Al mismo tiempo los 3 se llenaron de un resplandor, cada uno de un color diferente, Airisu tuvo un color un poco mas claro, pero brillante de color rosa, el color de "S" se volvió mas birllante y el otro sujeto su color se hizo un azul un poco mas. En la frente de Airisu se torno un color blanco, generando una protección al chip recién implantado. Al sujeto se le torno de color rojo su frente por la información descargada, mientras que a "S" se hizo mas brillosa. Los resplandores se disiparon, y aparecieron con sus respectivas armas, pero a "S" sus ojos se volvieron mas negros.

.-Mirenlos jajajaja.-con su risa mas fingida.- Creen que con unas simples armaduras podrán vencerme?.-preparaba sus manos como taladros.

-Dejame decirte que el ultimo tarado que me subestimo, termino partido por la mitad.-decia "S" con una voz maligna y poniéndose frente a ellos.- Si tu no explotas, te juro que te sacare la información de la peor manera

Airisu, Sandle, el sujeto y la chica atrapada se sorprendieron al oir a "S", el rápidamente fue al ataque de un brazo, pero la fuerza del taladro lo lanzo hacia la pared. Mientras que Airisu preocupada por como estaba, el otro sujeto disparo creándole distracción, Sandle uso la tierra a su ventaja escondiéndose debajo para atacarlo, al darse cuenta salto y le disparo, "S" volvió en si y les dijo.

-Guardenme un pedazo de este sujeto.-corriendo al agujero que Sandle creo.

-Yo?

-no, el otro, el que se siente topo y hace hoyos.

"S" se lanzo al ataque pero Sandle esquivo, creo otro agujero los chicos esquivaban y atacaban lo mas rápido posible, pero terminaron creando una especie de campo con muchos agujeros donde no tenían salida. Sandle aprovecho para atacarlos, al moverse para esquivar, los tres conversaban.

-Acaso no hay una forma de ganarle?.-dijo el sujeto azul

-Crees que si supiera estaría saltando como idiota esquivando al topo volador?

-Si hay una forma, pero no se si se pueda.

-Dime Airisu.

-Veran, con tanto hoyo no se puede saber donde atacar, pero que pasa si un ataque de cañon bien cargado, tu azulito puedes hacer eso?

-Tal vez.

-Haslo, creare una distracción.

"S" se lanzo velozmente a atacar a Sandle, logro tirarlo hacia un agujero, mientras lo entretenia, el sujeto cargaba su cañon.

-Airisu cierto? No seria mejor que en lugar de atacarlo liberamos a ella? La dejo sin protección alguna.

-No, ese es una prisión compacta, decodificada para soportar cualquier ataque, lo usaban en la Era Arcadiana.

-Vaya que eres lista, bueno la carga esta completa, ahora solo esperemos que salga tu novio

Airisu se sonrojo mucho mirando al suelo, al ver que salio Sandle y no "S" la cara de Airisu se lleno de preocupación.

-Hasta nunca, copias!

Sandle iba a disparar sus taladros, pero un par de hoz sujetaron sus brazos jalando con fuerza se desprendieron haciendo que la sangre caiga como cascada, después lo jalaron de su cuello y con mucha fuerza lo avento a su agujero.

-Muere desgraciado, hazlo ahora!.-grito "S" mientras el ataque cargado callo en el agujero explotando por todos los que había en el suelo, los 3 cayeron al suelo y la jaula se rompió, mientras que "S" solto sus hoz con los brazos de Sandle, los desprendio dejándolos en el suelo y los 3 al mismo tiempo dijeron:

-LINK OFFLINE!

La información que rodeo sus cuerpos convirtiéndolo en armaduras regreso a la frente de cada quien, los brazos de Sandle se quedaron ahí y el sujeto rápidamente fue por la chica encerrada.

-Konomori, estas bien?.-abrazandola fuertemente.-Perdoname

-No, perdóname a mi por ser débil, Xavier.-llorando en su hombro.

Los ojos de "S" no cambiaron, Airisu lo miro y le pregunto:

-"S"…te encuentras bien?

Sin una respuesta, miraba su mano llena de la sangre de Sandle, se cubrió el rostro solo dejando su ojo, que cada vez se volvia mas negro.

-Quien eres, tu no eres el, asi que dime, quien eres?

-con una risa macabra.- Toda esta sangre…..es como se vera pronto el mundo, en baños de sangre…-continua con su risa macabra-

-"S".-acercandose a el-

Volteando a verla, con su ojo lanzo una mirada penetrante, paralizándola. Airisu no se movio, solo sujeto su mano libre de "S", no lo soltaba mientras miraba a Xavier y Konomori. Al estar todo en orden, los brazos de Sandle se los llevaron cargando hasta llegar a casa de Airisu, volvieron a encerrarse y los analizaron.

"S" seguía sin volver en si…


	4. Chapter 4 Promesas

Capítulo 4: Fragmentos del pasado, la sombra de "S"

Airisu se espantó demasiado, sujetaba fuerte la mano de "S", mientras miraba donde estaban abrazados Konomori y Xavier, ellos se levantaron se fueron cargando los brazos de Sandle y detrás de ellos estaban "S" y Airisu. Bajando las escaleras de las ruinas Konomori y Xavier platicaban, Airisu se desvió diciéndoles.

-Ahora los alcanzamos.

No dijeron nada y siguieron bajando al 3er piso, Airisu estrello a "S" quien no dijo nada pero le preguntaba.

-Qué cosa eres? Que haces en su cuerpo?

Él le respondió

-Tonta niña, aunque quieras, no serviras de nada, pronto sabras que es la pesadilla y ni con tu fuerza protegeras a este individuo, trata de separarme de el, pero si lo haces mataras a tu amor.

Antes de que terminara, se desmayó, sus ojos cambiaron, pero sin despertarse, Airisu solo cayo de rodillas al suelo con la mirada en frente del rostro de "S", sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a lo que pensó:

-Entonces…porque me hice fuerte? Porque me puse una armadura y lo segui? Si no podre salvarlo de si mismo….creo que….lo menos que hare será despertarlo.-limpiando sus lágrimas, se acercó a "S" quien yacía en el suelo inconciente, tomo su mejilla y dijo.- Creo que buscare la respuesta…..

Lentamente abrió los ojos, al ver que Airisu todavía tenía lágrimas, su mano en su mejilla y mirándolo fijamente, sonrio, la abrazo y solo dijo.

-Gracias.

Se levantó, le ayudo a levantarse y alcanzaron a Xavier y Konomori quienes se veian felices, hasta que una alarma sono.

-Que es eso?

-Una alarma

-Pero porque?

-Debieron notar que Sandle no contesto, por lo cual activan en caso de rebelión.

-Debemos irnos

-Pero a tu casa tardaríamos horas Airisu, ¿No tendras una especie de transportador?

-Si pero, aquí no, contruirlo me llevaría meses.

-"S" y yo lo haremos en menos, vamos a la entrada, bloqueen el acceso y por el otro lado estaremos construyendo.

Bajaron lo mas rápido posible, "S" y Xavier bloquearon la entrada principal de las Ruinas, dejando sin vista el lado donde trabajaban para construir el transportador, al estar seguros empezaron a construirlo, mientras que ellos trabajaban, las chicas hablaban

-Vaya que eres fuerte, como conseguiste esa armadura?.-Preguntando con una voz un poco inocente.

-Veras Konomori. Hace poco investigamos un laboratorio, de hecho donde estaban Xavier y "S", entonces donde estaban en sus tubos vi algo brillante, los recogi y empeze a analizarlos, pero cada uno tiene información distinta.

-Como de operadora?

-No, como de información y técnicas de combate, tenían nombres claves pero yo los ajuste, al menos el mio, luego "S" lo implanto y ahí los resultados

-mirando hacia abajo.-Me gustaría no ser inútil para Xavier, hoy por mi culpa fui encerrrada

-Te entiendo, yo no puedo hacer nada por "S", a el…..

Mientras los chicos terminaron, soldados de la Armada entraron, lograron ver las siluetas de los 4 asi que comenzaron a atacarlos, pero lograron escapar a casa de Airisu. Cuando llegaron, Airisu se fue a mostrarle los chips a Konomori, mientras ellos conversaban

-Xavier, ¿Cómo es que tu y Konomori se conocieron?

-se sonrojo, sonrio y con la mirada hacia abajo le contesto.-Veras, cuando desperté en el laboratorio de Mikahil, no tenía idea de que pasaba, aun ese laboratorio seguía entero, pero como no sabía nada me Sali hacia la ciudad y sin saber a donde me encontré con Konomori.

-Pero tu la seguiste? O ella te llevo cuando se levanto la Armada Lard?

-Todavia no se levantaba la armada, ella me llevo a su casa con sus padres, ahí estuvimos muy bien, tranquilos. Claro hasta que la armada se levanto.

-Los mataron?

-A sus padres, yo con ella escape hacia el este….ella estaba mas que devastada, pero le prometi que me vengaría por su muerte.

"S" asento con la cabeza, agacho la mirada y no dijo otra cosa, Xavier le sonrio y le dijo:

-Calma, si hacemos equipo podremos acabarlos.

En la otra habitación, Konomori entendio la explicación de los chips:

-Asi que por eso es que eres fuerte, si usas eso puedes tratar a tu novio como esclavo.

-solo rio un poco y le dijo.- "S" no es mi novio .-en voz baja.-aun

-Entonces porque te hiciste fuerte?

-Por él, cuando nos enfrentamos a Pranked me atrapo, no pude defenderme ni nada, el fue que el me defendió de Pranked, pero.-miro hacia abajo y solamente guardo silencio.-

-Pero ahora que eres fuerte puedes defenderlo y el a ti, quisiera ser fuerte para que Xavier no siempre me defendiera, al contrario, quiero ser fuerte para ayudarlo.

Airisu sale de la habitación, jala del brazo a "S" y al entrar a la habitación le dice:

-Puedes hacerle un transplante de chip a ella?

-Por Xavier cierto?

-se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.-Si…no quiero serle una molestia, un estorbo y ser mas fuerte.

-Lo hare, pero creeme, no lo eres para el.

"S" se preparo para hacer el transplante, Airisu se fue con Xavier y le pregunto:

-Xavier, para ti Konomori es tu vida?

-con una sonrisa pero una pequeña lagrima en el ojo.-Si….si la pierdo…..no….no se que haría, me salvo la vida….lo mas que puedo hacer es….salvarla y protegerla.

-Si se hiciera mas fuerte por ti, la ayudarías? Asi como lo hice por "S"

-Si.

'Paso un tiempo, el transplante había sido exitoso, Konomori salio y abrazo a Xavier, el correspondio de una manera muy feliz. Al caer la noche, se dividieron, Xavier y Konomori durmieron en un cuarto y Airisu y "S" en otro, pero el insomnio de ambos era mayor, asi que solamente se miraron fijamente, pero Airisu tenia miedo de volver los ojos penetrantes de "S".

-Sucede algo?

-con voz temblorosa- n-no, es solo que…-al mirarlo, le agarra la mejilla.- Cuando te veo me siento muy segura, me das un no se que, me haces sentir…muchas cosas, no puedo describirte porque…..-antes de que continuara le robo un beso de sus labios.

-No tienes que decirlo, contigo me siento tranquilo, en paz, no hay algo mas que tu que me de fuerza, desde el primer momento tu me diste esa fuerza, lo que hare por luchar es por ti, tu eres mi fuerza, eres lo que nunca arriesgare. Moriria por ti pero es por ti que vivo.

Al decir eso, solo las sombra de la luz de la luna, se reflejo en su cuarto, la luna fue su testigo de esa promesa.


	5. Chapter 5 El terror comienza

Capítulo 5: Cumple tu promesa, El verdadero poder de "S"

La noche cayo, Airisu dormia acomodada en "S", Konomori en Xavier y dormían muy comodos y felices, la luz de la luna cambio a mas iluminador, la luz del sol reflejaba en sus manos sujetadas de cada quien. Airisu despertó y al mirarlo a su lado pensó

-En verdad, no quiero perderte.-sonriendole besa su mejilla y se va a hacer el desayuno, inmediatamente Konomori le acompaña. Mientras que en el sueño de "S" la pintaba mal.

Mientras en el cuartel de la Armada:

-General, una vez mas acabaron con el general Sandle

-QUE! OTRA VEZ? AVERIGUEN QUIEN LOS ACABA O LOS MATARE A TODOS

Temblando se van los soldados, mientras un Cadre llega con el General.

-Mi señor, piensa que se levantaron en armas?

-No lo se, acabe con toda la Patrulla C.R.O.M.E no quedo nada, además que mi experimento debe resultar a la perfeccion, a esta hora estaría con la parte de la ciudad conquistada.

En casa de Airisu, Konomi y ella platicaban, llego un punto donde le pregunto porque tenia actitud violenta a lo que le contesto

-Me gustaría saberlo, cuando me atrapo Prankder y me miro para apostar mi nombre, sus ojos se volvieron negros, lo curioso es que solamente fue cuando el iba a atacarme.

-Sera que lo hizo porque se enamoro de ti, a veces pasa que sacas fuerzas para proteger de alguna parte, eso pasaría no crees?

-tal vez pero quiero saber, porque esos ojos, esa violencia.

Los chicos despertaron, ellas los recibieron con desayunos buenos los 4 se sentaron en la mesa, empezaron a desayunar y en eso apareció un comunicado del Comandante Dentrix

-"A toda la asquerosa raza de la ciudad, se les informa que si se soprenden con una rebelión, empezare a matar uno por uno sin piedad hasta que aparezcan. Es todo"

Los 4 se miraron entre si, entonces "S" golpeo la mesa y dijo:

-Que hable lo que quiera, esta noche tendrá la respuesta, protegeremos a todos en la ciudad y el mundo

-Tienes razón, no nos hicieron super maquinas para nada, debemos protegerlos.

Konomori y Airisu se miraron entre si sonrieron pero al ver el mal chiste de Xavier se soltaron a reir. "S" los acompaño en su risa. Un rato después, Konomori encontró algo.

-Chicos miren, encontré la firma de alguien con la mismas habilidades que nosotros.

-Crees que sea Davis? O Angenroid?

-Tal vez, pero no explicaría porque faltaba un chip, son 2 firmas en realidad pero esta difiere de nosotras, aunque hay similitud, debemos ver.

-donde dices que es?

-Una prisión de alta seguridad

-A estos sujetos alguna vez pensaron en que si usaran eso el mundo cambiara?

-Tal vez "S", pero debemos detenerlos.

-Vamos.

Los chicos se prepararon, las chicas igual, al usar el transportador, la prisión ya tenia un transportador, al entrar la seguridad se veía fuerte.

-Xavier, ten cuidado, estas prisiones evitan la intromisión y la liberación, si nos atrapan estamos perdidos.

-Hay puntos ciegos, hay que aprovecharlo. Pero no podremos usar aun el ENTRALINK, debemos generar de una vez.

Los chicos generaron sus armas, pero la de Konomori era diferente a la de Xavier. Al entrar caminaban hacia la puerta uno, pero a su mala suerte encontraron unos guardias fuertes.

-Quienes son? Son de la Armada Lard?

-No, pero si no te mueves te hare mover.-dice "S" con voz relajada

-No me moveré, ustedes no son armada

-Hasta ahora te das cuenta?

-Tendre que aplastarlos.

-Perfecto, un gorila gordo para empezar el dia, que mas puedo pedir Airisu

-Otro gorila enorme?.-señalando al otro guardia.

Al acercarse los 2 guardias, sin pensarlo mas "S" dividio su arma en 2, Airisu arrojo su lanza tirando sus armas y Xavier y Konomori dispararon un ataque cargado, haciendo explotar los guardias.

-Y se hacen llamar guardias, sigamos.-con tono burlon avanzaron, siguieron bajando pisos al llegar hasta una prisión de alta seguridad, el piso final. Ahí entraron, para su sorpresa había un humano aun vivo, les dijo

-S-son ustedes las creaciones del Sabio?

-Si.-contesta Xavier.-Es nuestro creador.

-P-pero a el….n-no lo vi nunca.

-Peleo por defender lo correcto.

-E-entiendo, n-no deben seguir asi….la armada es muy fuerte….solo alguien con el potencial ultimate, detener el mal

-Que clase de potencial?.-con tono asustado pregunta Airisu

-E-es único, u-una fuerza increíble.-antes de decir mas, su sistema se apago, dejo de moverse y decir mas. Airisu se miro impresionada decidio liberarlo y dejo que descanzara en paz, llendose como un ciber-elf.

Los chicos sorprendidos se fueron de ahí, al llegar a la entrada de seguridad, se encontraron con 2 chicos tirados, como si estuvieran durmiendo con un pequeño toque rudo de gritos, estos 2 despertaron.

-EH! QUE QUE PASO!?

-No espanten cuando duermen

Los 4 se rieron, los miraron y al mirarse preguntaron.

-Quienes son?

-al mismo tiempo contestaron- Soy Angel, Soy Sora, somos los gemelos de la destrucción.-con sus pistolas en mano.- Red Alert

-Mi nombre es Airisu, un placer chicos.-sonriendo fingidamente.

-Soy "S", mi nombre completo no lo se

-Xavier

-Konomori aquí un placer.

-Si van con el jefe no se los recomendamos.-contesta Sora.- Es peligroso, por eso estábamos aquí, pero el sueño nos gano, ese jefe tiene una arma en su rostro, su armadura es fuerte pero sus ataques no son muy fuertes, cuando obtiene liquido es mejor correr.

-Sera fácil para mi, vamos.

Airisu seguía preocupada por "S", sabia que algo malo estaba por pasar no dijo nada y los siguió, al entrar a la sala de seguridad una figura irreconocible, dio media vuelta y se dirigio a Sora y Angel.

-No acabe con ustedes antes? Son peores que los presos de aquí, pero me aburren mucho.

-Para un sujeto que usa el agua a su alrededor para atacar debe ser aburrido.-cierra el ojo sonriente.

-No te enseñaron a respetar a tus superiores mocoso?

-Oye gordito quien eres para empezar?-con tono furioso dice Airisu

-Comandante de los marines, Walmeon.

-En serio no puedes ser mas original

-LINK ON!.-el resplandor cubre a Walmeon, transformándolo a modo combate.

-Airisu, Konomori, que cosa es el?.-dicen ambos con tono preocupado.

-ambas contestan al mismo tiempo.-Es una combinación de ballena, le da facilidad de defensa en el mar, combinado con la de un camaleón para ocultarse fácilmente, en pocas palabras.-las tres al mismo tiempo.- estamos perdidos.

-No lo creo, todo debe tener debilidad, este gordito por ejemplo.

Sin poder hacer algún movimiento, rápidamente Walmeon lanza un ataque de su boca arrojando lejos a todos, empieza a reírse.

-Son débiles, no podrían ante mi.

-Ya lo veremos, Angel sabes que es el ENTRALINK?

-Si, pero algo no permite hacerlo.-con tono preocupado.

-Esa antena chicos, hay que destruirla.-dice Sora.

-mandemos a nadar a este gordito, asi será nuestra oportunidad.

Rapidamente se dispersaron para atacar, Airisu y "S" se quedaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Xavier y Konomori se escondían por detrás de el y encima de Walmeon estaban ocultos Sora y Angeroid.

Airisu arrojo su lanza, Walmeon desvia su ataque y rápidamente "S" con sus 2 hoz ataco, Xavier y Angeroid dispararon mientras que Konomori y Sora arrojaron unas patadas, Xavier se sorprendio al ver que Konomori era mas fuerte que antes.

-Estos niños son una molestia.-se arrojo al agua y se oculto- no me ganaran

-Ahora! DERRIBEN ESA ANTENA.-grito "S" mientras que los demás le disparaban a la antena que cayo.

-Bien, ahora podre…-las palabras de Airisu se cortaron.

"S" quedo impactado, en su rostro tenia sangre, que corria por su frente, no pudo ver nada mas que los labios de Airisu moviéndose. "S" se paralizo.

-Una rata menos, era inservible de todas formas.-dice Walmeon levantando y azotando el cuerpo de Airisu en el suelo.-Era patética y débil, ahora ustedes serán los siguientes!

"S" no se movia solo agacho la mirada.

-Ella….ella no…...-alzo su mirada, sus ojos se volvieron morados completos y un rayo Morado le dio a el, a la vez que decía.-ELLA NO ERA DEBIL!

El rayo al impactar con "S", genero un aura….un aura de poder…


	6. Chapter 6 Secreto

Capítulo 6: Secretos

"S" solo era golpeado por el rayo, el aura era más fuerte, Konomi, Angel, Xavier y Sora quitaron a Airisu, quien tenía una garra enterrada por debajo del pecho la alejaron de donde estaba Walmeon y "S" cubierto por el aura, el clima, las nubes, todo cambio de repente, en todo el mundo se sentía como si algún tipo de nube oscura cubriera todo, el que mas estaba feliz, era el Comandante Dentrix.

-Esta empezando, al fin esta empezando.-soltando una sonrisa muy demente.

Mientras que en el campo de batalla, el aura empezaba a ser mas fuerte e incluso fragmentos de metal afilados volaban cerca del aura de "S". Walmeon solo se cubria observando como se metían los fragmentos, al desaparecer todo eso, se veia la frente de "S" brillante, en un color morado mas aparte los fragmentos de metal que llegaron, flotaban en el aire, detrás de "S" y además de todo, la sonrisa era peor. Los chicos solo miraron todo lo que sucedia, mientras que Walmeon solo:

-Ja ja JA! Ni creas que asi me das miedo te mostra…..-antes de terminar "S" se lanzo y con su mano, le atravesó el pecho.

-Todos son tarados, se cren fuertes.-mientras sacaba su mano.- pero a la hora de la hora solo son basura

Walmeon se lanzo al agua a recobrarse, "S" dio un salto enorme, solo se quedo suspendido al aire y esperaba, sin darse cuenta lanzo un ataque por detrás, lo cual hizo que arrancara su brazo completo, "S" ni siquiera grito o algo. Solo lo sujeto y clavo su pie, haciendo que el impacto a la tierra únicamente fuera con Walmeon, creando daño directo y rompiendo el suelo con el mismo. Walmeon solamente, se quedo con la patada, sangrando y llenando el agua de su alrededor con su sangre, solo le dijo:

-T-tu….eres…la perdición del mundo….ese poder…solamente.-antes de terminar la palabra, "S" le arranco la cabeza.

-Patetico Maverick….

Los chicos quienes cuidaban a Airisu, solo se le quedaron viendo, trataban de que no se acercara a "S", el miedo de su mirada los invadio, solamente se acerco y con su mano, la cargo, fueron transportados todos a la casa de Airisu pero al llegar, "S" la recargo en su cuarto, empezó a tratar de revivirla, pero sin un éxito, mientras que por fuera los demás hablaban de lo que sucedió con "S"

-Viste Esa mirada Angel?

-Era algo penetrante, es como si no tuviera alma.

-Pero no entiendo como es que "S" se puede transformar en algo asi?

-Tal ves alguien altero su Entralink

Antes de terminar con su platica, "S" salio de la habitación de Airisu y solamente se marcho, Konomi, Sora, Angel y Xavier fueron a ver como seguía, los signos vitales estaban normales, pero aun no despertaba, solamente respiraba.

"S", quien se alejaba de la casa y su transformación se apagaba, salio al laboratorio en busca de una explicación a lo que ocurrio, sin embargo, seguía en su pensamiento.

-Acabo de lastimarla, nunca crei hacerle eso, debía protegerla, ella gue quien me rescato de mi capsula…no puedo dejar eso, necesito respuestas.

Mientras llegaba al laboratorio de Mikhail, empezó a buscar pistas sobre lo que era el, el porque esta construido. Sin embargo, Airisu quien no despertaba aun se encontraba en un pensamiento profundo.

-Sigo viva? Donde estoy? Que es este lugar?.-mientras empezaba a caminar en su sueño.- Deberia estar con "S", pero donde esta!?

Mientras trataba de buscar alguna respuesta, empezó a ver una silueta con la misma forma de la transformación de "S", la cual le empezó a hablarle.

-Aun no estas muerta, alguien dio la vida por ti.

-Pero quien? Dime donde estoy?

-Sigues dormida, eso es obvio, pero sin embargo debo decirte una cosa.

-Que es?

-Ese chico quien conociste por error, es quien te salvara, pero primero debes salvarlo tu de el mismo.

Con una cara de duda, Airisu solo agacho su mirada. Mientras que en el laboratorio de Mikhail, "S encontró un Archivo de datos, el cual lo puso en el computador, al ponerlo apareció en la pantalla:

"ARCHIVO 250-CS, EXTRAIDO NOMBRE: "PROTOTIPO COMBATE MK VI" ESTE ES EL PRIMER INTENTO DEL PROTOTIPO DE COMBATE RANGO S, UN HUMANO COMUN Y CORRIENTE ACEPTO HACER EXPERIMENTOS, SIN EMBARGO EL SISTEMA ENTRALINK NO PERMITE CAMBIARLO A MODO COMBATE, SEGUIMOS PROBANDO QUE TRATA PERO SIN EMBARGO NO SIRVE, USAREMOS UN FRAGMENTO DE UN BIOMETAL QUE CORROMPE A LOS HUMANOS EN MAVERICK, ESTE BIOMETAL TIENE ADN DE UNO DE LOS ANTIGUOS SABIOS DE LEGION, ALBERT, ESPEREMOS RESULTADOS….."

-Albert? Uno de los Tres sabios de Legion? No entiendo, pero tampoco me ayuda en mucho.-al decir eso saca el disco de datos de la computadora, tropieza y activa un holograma de Mikhail:

-"Ellos tres son los siguientes, trabaje con ellos duro pero el ADN que contenían los biometales que Grey, Ashe, Aile y Vent, los antiguos guerreros del año 22XX, su ADN vive en ustedes, pero deben aprender a controlarlo y expulsar su potencial al máximo, pero creo que aun muy débil, Thomas esta creando uno similar a ellos tres, su nombre solo lo se por "S" sin embargo, algo que desconosco es…..porque?, será mejor que lo estudie ahora…"

El holograma se detuvo, pero aun seguía con dudas, en eso se escucho como entraba alguien al laboratorio. Pero la voz era alguien familiar.

-"S", no deberías estar aquí, las patrullas de Dentrix andan buscándonos.

-Queria respuestas….pero….-con su mirada hacia abajo- No encontré nada

Sora se acerco a "S", quien la alejo y le dijo:

-Solo soy un problema, no debía existir, ya lastime a alguien importante de mi vida, por mi culpa esta ahí sin despertar, no puedo perdonármelo…-se vio interrumpido cuando Sora lo abrazo inesperadamente-.

-Hay cosas que no pueden evitarse. –le dijo sujetando su cabeza, y aun abrazado.- pero debes tener una razón especial por la cual, eso se activo, debes de tener un motivo, y si ese motivo es Airisu, entonces debes de saber controlarlo.

Pero mientras decía eso, Sora no dejaba de pensar algo que hacia que cada vez que lo miraba una lagrima caía desde su ojo, pensaba que no lo notaban.

"S" se separo de Sora, con la mirada abajo solo le dijo:

-Ve con ella, cuidala y yo volveré pronto si?.-al terminar le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo hacia la torre de Ventreif.

Sora se sonrojo un poco por ese beso, pensó que lo hizo con accidente, o se equivoco, no le dio mucha importancia, asi que solo regreso a la casa de Airisu, a lo lejos, se veia la sombra de alguien, quien le hizo un mensaje a Dentrix.

-Dentrix! Donde quiera que estes muéstrate ante mi…quiero respuestas!.-antes de terminar, el fue transportado hacia la base, al llegar, no podía moverse y en la oscuridad, una luz se prendio, mostrando a Dentrix, pero una mascara ocultaba su rostro.

Dentrix estaba sentado, con una capa alrededor de el y una mascara que cubria sus ojos, nariz y un poco su boca, solamente se podía ver desde sus hombros unos tubos que salían, probablemente mini misiles, pero no sabia nada, "S" solo se levanto pero no respondia su cuerpo.

-Que planeas hacer con una guerra asi….-su hablar se vio interrumpido por una descarga de uno de sus cadres.-

-Guarda respeto hacia el General niño.

-No, tranquila Pandora, quiere respuestas y se las dare….-mientras se levantaba de la silla.- Asi que dime, que quieres saber?

Paralizado por la descarga en su espalda se levanto como si nada y lo miro de frente, realizo un ataque sorpresivo hacia su frente, pero fue repelido por Dentrix.

-JA! Y piensas que tus ataques y todo de ti no lo se…te equivocas en algo…-sujetando su brazo y lanzándolo lejos.- Se todo de ustedes.

-Que!?.-sorprendido, y con el brazo derecho lastimado, se levanto y al moverse fue sujetado del cuello por dentrix.

Sin tener una sola via de escape, su brazo empezó a llenarse de Aura Morada de nuevo, sus ojos cambiaron una vez mas de color y a pesar de todo logro hacerle una grieta a su mascara de Dentrix. Mientras el apretaba mas fuerte su cuello, abrió la compuerta y le dijo.

-Quieres respuestas no niñato? Bueno te las dare, al fin no viviras de esta caída.-acercandolo a la compuerta.- Tu eres mi arma final, la razón que hara que el mundo sea destruido.

-con una voz temblorosa.- Y el general? Donde lo tienes?.

-Quien te hace creer que yo lo tengo? No entiendes niño, tu ADN nunca debio ser el de un humano, si no el de un Maverick perfecto, con una carga de mi Entralink, sin embargo la patrulla C.R.O.M.E intervino y el proceso no se completo…. TU ERES MI HIJO, EL HIJO DE LA DESTRUCCION; OMEGA!.-al terminar lo dejo caer y solamente dijo de ultimo.- Lastima que se metieron contigo.

"S" simplemente cayo desde la nave del Comandante Dentrix, mientras perdia la conciencia, una silueta se mostro en la luna….

"Mientras Airisu seguía sin despertar y hablando con la silueta enorme de su sueño, ella se quedo sentada abrazando sus piernas, llorando como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y solo dijo:

-No puedo creer, que el sea una clase de monstruo, fue asi por mi culpa, solo hago daño a todos, hago que se vuelvan monstruos, .-abrazando sus piernas, un destello pequeño se vio a lo lejos de donde estaba, como una puerta.

De ese destello, se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, parecía reconocerla pero…. No podía…solo se quedo ahí escuchándola con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Monstruo? Monstruo es el que deja morir a alguien sin hacer algo por esa persona, un verdadero monstruo es ese que causa la muerte de todos e incluso la suya, pero si piensas que eso que viste es un monstruo, estas mal, porque a pesar de no saberlo, te defendió, mostrándote a ti misma amor que alguien tiene por ti."

Airisu se levanto aun llorando, mientras que "S", inconsiente y en el suelo cerca de la torre Ventreif escucho una voz:

-Dentrix tiene miedo de ti, la única persona que se enfrento a el… y casi la detiene con la misma fuerza que tu, es Mira….-la voz dejo de oírse y la silueta desaparecio en la noche, "S" solo miro la luna y pensó:

-Mira…quien es ella? Hay algo que no puedo sacar de mi mente, pero…Airisu….no quiero lastimarla, solo quiero que este bien, esa transformación podría ser de ayuda pero….no puedo confesar…..lo que siento por ella….tengo miedo.

Una voz interrumpio el pensamiento de "S", su frente se torno un poco morada.

-Si de verdad piensas que protegeras a esa niñata, te equivocas, no podras hacer nada.

La voz se fue…..y "S"…regresaba a casa….


End file.
